El regalo perfecto
by Nokaira
Summary: Para este mes del amor y la amistad te traigo una nueva historia con Vegeta y Bulma de protagonistas. ¿Cual es el regalo perfecto? -COMPLETO-
1. Chapter 1

El regalo perfecto

Capitulo 1

-No entiendo que tiene de especial este maldito día, es solo un estúpido día mas, Esa mujer solo se la ha pasado con indirectas, no puedo creer que piense que yo el príncipe de los saiyajin "Todo Poderoso" se preste para esos actos tan ridículos- Decía el príncipe mientras descargaba su furia en su amada cámara de gravedad.

Flash Back

Trunks: -Hola mama, necesito tu ayuda- dijo abriéndose paso en el laboratorio.

Bulma: -Que necesitas Trunks- Bulma de inmediato paro de reparar algunos robots de vegeta para concentrarse en su pequeño heredero.

Trunks: -En la escuela están haciendo una celebración para el día del amor y la amistad, a mí me toco regalarle a una chica y no tengo idea que obsequiarle.

En ese momento se escuchó una voz exaltante pero muy bien conocida.

-Espero que ya estén listos los robots Bulma-

Bulma: -Vegeta aun no termino con los robots pero después de ayudar a Trunks a escoger un regalo para su amiga pienso en terminar de repararlos-

Vegeta: -Mujer lo mío es más importante y necesito que termines esos robots ahora-

Bulma tomando su típica pose de un brazo en jarra dijo: -Óyeme vegeta, esto es más importante acaso no vez que es para el día de san Valentín y solo faltan 2 días-

Vegeta: -Y quién es ese sujeto, a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo solo quiero los robots-

Bulma: -El día de san Valentín es el día del amor y la amistad, el día en donde se muestra el aprecio de uno persona con algún detalle-

Vegeta: -Un día de payasos y cursilerías ¡lo que me faltaba!- Inmediatamente salió del laboratorio sabía que este último comentario había hecho efecto en Bulma y antes de que empezaran los gritos decidió salir lo mas rápido posible de ese lugar.

Al parecer no era el único también otro se había dado cuenta de la situación y quería tomar el mismo camino que su padre pero una voz lo detuvo.

-A donde crees que vas-

Trunks: -Yo… bueno es que como estas tan ocupada mama prefiero pedirle la ayuda a la abuela ella también sabe de estas cosas-

Bulma: -De ninguna manera yo seré la única que te acompañare a escoger tu regalo para san Valentín-

Trunks volvió a retomar su camino pero otra vez algo lo detuvo.

-Es que acaso estas huyendo de mí, a donde crees que vas?-

Trunks: -Pero mama pensaba ir a jugar un poco-

Bulma: -No vas hacer nada de eso porque ahora mismo vamos de compra-

Trunks: -Quuee?, ahora no puede ser mañana mama-

Bulma: -Claro que no ustedes los hombres siempre quieren dejar todo para último momento-

Bulma se quito la bata que llevaba puesta del laboratorio y la dejo justo encima de la silla para luego salir con su pequeño hijo de compras.

-Flash Back-

-Regalos!, tiene todo el dinero del mundo ella misma se puede comprar todo lo que quiere y dejarse de estupideces- Vegeta detuvo su entrenamiento fue hacia los controles de la cámara y apago esta. –Que hace el hijo de kakarotto aquí-

En el jardín de la casa de los Brief

Gohan: -Y no sabe a dónde habrá ido-

Mama brief: -No, mi linda hija bulma (como si tuviera otra xD) se marchó con Trunks pero no me dijo a donde-

Gohan: -Ya veo, Gracias por todo volveré luego-

Vegeta en esos momentos estaba saliendo de la cámara de gravedad.

Gohan: *Tal vez Vegeta sabe dónde esta Bulma* -Hola Vegeta, sabes a donde se fue Bulma-

Vegeta: -No lose pero es muy probable que este comprando un regalo para el dichoso día ese de San Vitin-

Gohan: -San Valentín-

Vegeta: *Pero como se atreve a corregirme* -Hmp, como sea!-

Gohan: -Bueno será mejor que venga mañana temprano, adiós vegeta!-

Vegeta: -Espera-

Gohan que ya se encontraba dándole la espalda a Vegeta se voltio para ver qué era lo que quería el príncipe de su raza.

Gohan: -Si, que pasa Vegeta?-

Vegeta: -No entiendo el por qué no utilizaste el KI para percibir donde esta Bulma-

Gohan: -Es que el KI de Bulma es muy bajo y no puedo dar con ella tan fácil además al parecer debe de estar en un centro comercial porque cuando intente percibir su KI no me dio resultado habían demasiado KI interfiriendo-

Vegeta: -Y porque no percibes el de Trunks es más fácil de hallar que el de Bulma- Siguió cuestionando a el hijo de la "Tercera Clase"

Gohan: -Es que cuando busque el KI de Bulma no sabía que estaba junto con Trunks y ahora que me dijeron que ambos salieron no quiero importunar su salida será mejor que regrese mañana cuando para pedirle ayuda a Bulma-

Vegeta: -Y en que necesitas la ayuda de Bulma?- (y sigue con las preguntas y es que este hombre no se cansa)

Gohan tomando la pose que familiariza a los Son cuando están un poco nervioso (la mano en la nuca)

-jajajaj es que necesito que me ayude…. A escoger un regalo… para Videl-

Vegeta: -Y porque es tan importante ese día-

Gohan abrió los ojos como platos y luego reacciono.

-Es que los humanos en ese día especial se esmeran dándole un lindo detalle a la persona que más ama o al amigo que más quiere-

Vegeta: -Tonterías- y se dirigió hacia dentro de la casa dando terminada la charla.

Gohan aun seguía mirando anonadado como vegeta entraba a la casa *No me esperaba menos del príncipe de los saiyajin* pensando esto tomo vuelo para dirigirse hacia las montañas Paoz.


	2. Chapter 2

El regalo perfecto

Capitulo 2

5:30 pm

Bulma: -Ya llegamos mama- Dijo mientras dejaba algunas bolsas en el mueble de la sala y el regalo de la amiga de Trunks.

Vegeta: -No esta- Lo dijo con su tono grave.

Bulma dando un pequeño salto y poniendo cara de horror: -Vegeta me asustaste-

Vegeta ignorando lo que dijo Bulma: -Tus padre salieron de viaje-

Bulma: -Quuee? Y a dónde?-

Vegeta: -Que, acoso me ves cara de mensajero-

Bulma solo levanto una eja. Trunks ya se había marchado corriendo a su habitación sabía que sus padres iban a llegar a discutir en algún momento.

Vegeta: -Y también te vino a buscar el hijo de kakarotto-

Bulma: -Cual?-

Vegeta: -El inútil mayor-

Bulma esta vez sí que se enojó y alzando la voz dijo: -Es que nunca dejaras de ser un grosero ese inútil mayor se llama G-O-H-A-N-

Vegeta camino hacia la cocina

Bulma: -A dónde vas?-

Vegeta: -Tengo hambre-

Bulma siguiendo a Vegeta: -Y sabes que era lo que quería-

Vegeta: -No lose mujer, te dije que no tengo cara de mensajero- (pero que mentiroso es ese Veggie)

Bulma frunció el ceño: -Sera mejor que llame a casa de Milk-

Milk: -Halo?-

Bulma: -Hola Milk, se encuentra Gohan?-

Milk: -Hola Bulma, si está en su habitación estudiando, quieres que te lo pase?

Bulma: -Claro Milk-

Milk: -GOOOHHAAAAN-

Inmediatamente Bulma se despegó el teléfono de su oreja para no quedar sorda de un oído por los gritos de la pelinegra.

Gohan: -Si mama, que pasa?-

Milk: -Tienes una llamada hijo-

Gohan: -Es Videl?- (ohh :3 lo primero que pregunta jajaj, pero piénsenlo quien va a llamar a Gohan si no es Videl, jejeje lose lose él tiene más compañero en el instituto pero como quiera Videl es la única que lo llama xD "Forever alone")

Milk: -No, no es Videl-

Gohan: -Y quién es?-

Milk: -Es Bulma-

Gohan: -Hola Bulma-

Bulma: -Hola Gohan, me dijeron que estuviste por aquí preguntando por mí-

Gohan: -Aww si-

Bulma: -Y para que me necesitas Gohan?-

Gohan: -Es que quiero que me ayudes a escoger un regalo para Videl-

Bulma: -Ya veo, entonces a qué hora vas venir?-

Gohan: -En eso de las 10 de la mañana-

Bulma: -Y la escuela?-

Gohan: -Mañana no habrá clases porque hay una reunión de padres-

Bulma: -OHHH… la reunión verdad como se me ha olvidado, en la escuela de Trunks también hay una reunión de padres-

Gohan: -Entonces no me podrás ayudar-

Bulma pensó un momento *Vaya pero que buena idea he tenido*

-Gohan no te preocupes tu solo ven mañana a las 10 y se puntual por favor-

Gohan: -Si-

Bulma se despidió y colgó el teléfono para luego dirigirse a la cocina otra vez ya que se encontraba en la sala.

-Oye vegeta-

Vegeta: -Que?- no le presto la mas mínima atención ya que estaba totalmente concentrado en ver como los robots llevaban grandes bandejas repletas de comida pre-cocida ya que los robots estaban listos con la comida del príncipe solo esperaban la orden de este u otra persona de la casa para calentarla y servirla de inmediato ya que el príncipe de los saiyajin no le gustaba esperar tanto tiempo para la hora de comer.

Bulma: -Necesito que vayas a la reunión de padres mañana a el colegio de Trunks-

Vegeta levanto una ceja: -A caso te pico algún bicho raro mientras andabas de compras-

Bulma: -No, nada de eso estoy hablando enserio- Lo dijo de lo más tranquila mientras tomaba haciendo en la mesa en donde se encontraba el príncipe.

Vegeta: -Pues claro que no voy asistir a esas reuniones ¡ABSURDAS!- Gruño mientras la miraba fijamente.

Bulma aún tenía su semblante pacifico: -Bueno en ese caso deberás ayudar a Gohan-

Vegeta: -Que?, en que voy ayudar al hijo de kakarotto?- Dijo un inocente Vegeta que aún no comprendía de la idea completamente descabellada que se la había ocurrido a su mujercita.

Bulma: -Mañana vendrá Gohan para que le ayude a escoger un regalo para Videl pero yo tengo que asistir a la reunión de padres así que no puedo hacer los dos compromiso mañana-

Vegeta: -Solo dile al hijo de kakarotto que no puedes ayudarlo y listo-

Bulma: -No puedo hacer eso, ya le ofrecí mi ayuda y yo soy una mujer de palabra- Lo dijo con todo el orgullo del mundo-

Vegeta: -Que pretendes mujer-

Bulma: -Pues como mis padres salieron de viaje y no tengo a otra persona a quien acudir por eso te estoy pidiendo a ti que vayas a la reunión de Trunks-

Vegeta: -Jamás asistiré a esa reunión de tontos-

Bulma: -Pues entonces vas a acompañar a Gohan a comprar un bonito regalo para Videl-

Vegeta: -De ninguna manera, yo no soy ningún tonto como para ir a comprarle un regalo a una mujer-

Bulma que desde hace momentos se estaba aguantando las ganas de gritarle ya se había hartado de su actitud: -Óyeme VEGETA tú vas a ir con Gohan a comprarle un bonito regalo a Videl o si no..- No pudo terminar porque inmediatamente el príncipe hablo:

-O si no que?-

Bulma: -No te construiré mas Robots entendiste y cuando se dañe la cámara de gravedad tampoco la arreglare-

Vegeta: -No te atreverás-

Bulma: -Quieres apostar-

Vegeta: -Bah, con tal de no ir a esa reunión de tontos para escuchar a esos estúpidos hablar y hablar por más de una hora prefiero acompañar al hijo de kakarotto mil veces-

Bulma: -Perfecto a las 10 Gohan estará aquí- y salió de la cocina dando brinquitos como una niña.

Vegeta volvió a concentrarse en su comida que ya estaba lista.

13 de febrero 9:58 am

Gohan: -Hola Bulma, Buen día y hola vegeta-

Si señores el príncipe estaba al lado de Bulma quien se encontraba afuera de la casa esperando la llegada del hijo mayor de su mejor amigo.

Bulma: -Hola Gohan, los planes han cambiado, yo voy asistir a la reunión de Trunks y Vegeta te va acompañar-

Gohan:- V-e-g-e-t-a….- su sorpresa era de lo más normal para Bulma pero para un cierto príncipe no.

Vegeta: -Que por que te sorprendes?- Gruñó

Gohan: -No nada- dijo mientras sonreía forzosamente y se ponía su mano derecha detrás de su nuca.

Bulma: -No te preocupes Gohan le he dado unas instrucciones a vegeta para que puedas comprar el REGALO perfecto para Videl-

Vegeta *Sigue con sus indirectas* -Vámonos ya, que no pienso desperdiciar toda la mañana en estas cursilerías- Dicho esto tomo vuelo seguido por un Gohan dudoso de que si era lo correcto que el ser más orgulloso del planeta lo acompañara a escoger su regalo para el día tan esperados por la gran mayoría de los habitantes del planeta tierra.

Esta completa :D pero por circunstancias de tiempo y ademas tengo que atender a mi hermanito y el no me deja que la inspiración llegue completa jaja no puedo subirla toda completa, pero entre sábado y domingo estará completa ya!

Ademas tengo que repasar algunos vídeos jajaja nunca me había llegado a la mente una historia de Bulma y Vegeta pero quería cambiar de protagonistas.

Dejen su reviews *Nokaira*


	3. Chapter 3

El regalo perfecto

Capitulo 3

10:20 am

Gohan: -Es aquí- indico con el dedo señalando un gran centro comercial que se encontraba en la ciudad satán, inmediatamente miro hacia a su alrededor y las calles estaban repletas de personas que transitaban de un lugar a otro. –Vaya no podremos descender en este lugar hay muchas personas-

Vegeta: -Eso a mí no me importa- inmediatamente descendió del cielo entre la gran multitud para luego dirigirse al Centro Comercial a paso firmes mientras la gran multitud se quedaba sorprendida y con un millón de preguntas de quien era esa hombre y si es acaso un espejismo lo que vieron, todos observaban a Vegeta como un ser extraño "como un extraterrestre" lo que no sabía la multitud es que tenían razón si era un extraterrestre muy poderoso.

Gohan: -No puede ser pero que desconsiderado es- Dijo para sí mismo luego pudo observar que las personas estaban en shock por lo ocurrido y decidió bajar lo más rápido posible antes de que todos volvieran a la normalidad y así lo hizo para luego dirigirse al Centro Comercial en donde se encontraba Vegeta.

Vegeta: -Porque tardas tanto, te dije que no tengo todo el día para perderlo contigo y menos en esta gran estupidez- Vegeta estaba moderando su tono ya que estaba en un lugar público y suficiente tubo con que todos se le quedaran viendo como para volver a sentir otra vez todas esas miradas perturbadoras y molestas.

Gohan ignorando el comentario del saiyajin mayor: -Bien entonces empecemos, que dice la lista-

Vegeta introdujo su mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón para luego sacar un papel que contenía una lista de posibles regalos que pueden ser del agrado de una mujer, Vegeta extendió su mano para darle el papelito a el hijo de su mayor rival.

Gohan: -A ver qué dice? – decía mientras tomaba el papel en sus manos y comenzaba a leer su contenido.

-Número uno: Puedes comprar alguna prenda de vestir que sea del gusto de Videl- Gohan abrió sus ojos como dos platos al estilo anime para luego volver a la normalidad. –No, eso no- Decía mientras un colérico príncipe lo escuchaba atentamente pero mantenía sus ojos cerrados y Gohan prosiguió leyendo.

-Número dos: - puedes Cómprale un Ipod con todas sus canciones preferidas…. Es buena idea, no espera Videl ya tiene uno-

Vegeta: -Ya déjate de tonterías y decídete de una buena vez- esta vez sí que estallo de furia, ya no lo soportaba más.

Gohan: -No te desesperes Vegeta aún no termina la lista- y continuo leyendo la lista.

-Número cinco: Pues comprarle una cadena que tenga forma de corazón aquí tienes varias opciones, primero puedes mandarle a plasmarle su fotografía junta o individual o como a mí me gusta puedes ponerles sus iniciales o nombres completos también puedes escribirle cualquier palabra que desees-

*De nuevo su indirecta, es que no se cansa…. Mmmm, ya se lo que debo de hacer* pensó el príncipe del planeta Vegeta.

Gohan: -Si este será un bonito detalle-

Vegeta: -Bien porque ya no eres un niño pequeño como para que te estén acompañando-

Gohan: -Si tienes razón Vegeta, Gracias por todo-

Vegeta: -Hmp- Luego de su gruñido que característico se fue alejando del héroe que derroto a Cell.

11:30 am

Ya el regalo de Videl estaba en las manos de Gohan.

Vendedor: -Gracias por su compra, que tenga un hermoso día-

Gohan solo asintió y le dedico una sonrisa para luego salir del lugar y dirigirse a su hogar.

-Vaya al fin se va!- decía un hombre un poco bajito con un tono de voz gruesa (pues adivinen quién es?) príncipe de la raza más poderosa de todo el universo.

Vendedor: -Buena día señor, en que podemos ayudarlo-

Vegeta observo una linda pulsera que tenía varios dijes como una esperanza, un corazón, una hoja, un signo de paz.

Vegeta: -Quiero esa pulsera-

Vendedor: -Quiere que le grabemos algún nombre o mensajito, si así lo decía puede escribirnos en esta libreta lo que desea que lleve el corazón escrito-

Vegeta tomo la libreta y escribió 3 palabras.

Vendedor: -Denos 2 minutos y estará lista-

Vegeta vio una pared disponible y decidió esperar esos 2 minutos recostado en ella.

Vendedor: -Ya está lista la pulsera- y el vendedor tomo una caja de regalo muy bonita e introdujo la pulsera. –Son 5,000 Jens- (así se llama el dinero en la serie, tuve que volver a ver la parte en donde secuestran a Goku, jajaj sigue siendo cómico)

Vegeta: -Acepta tarjeta de crédito-

Vendedor: -si señor-

Vegeta saco una tarjeta de crédito y se la entregó al vendedor *Que bueno que esa mujer me cedió permiso para utilizar las tarjetas de crédito en caso de emergencias*

Vendedor: -Disculpe señor, ¿usted es el esposo de la presidenta de la Corporación Capsula?

Vegeta: -Y eso a usted que le importa- Gruñó

Vendedor: -Tiene razón señor le ruego que me disculpe- y así le paso la hoja de la tarifa en donde vegeta puso su firma para luego marcharse con su regalo.

14 de febrero.

-Feliz día del amor y la amistad- dijo mientras la abrazaba y le daba un tierno beso en las mejillas.

Bulma: -Gracias mi amor- dijo mientras habría su regalo. –Está muy bonito Trunks- (quienes pensaron que era, ¿Vegeta? Jajaja si lo llegaste a pensar, lo siento deberías conocer más a fondo a ese rey del orgullo, él nunca se prestaría para eso)

Trunks: -Sabia que te iba a gustar mama-

Bulma: -Es un bonito reloj, y lo escogiste ¿tu?- le dijo mientras ya se ponía el reloj en su mano derecha.

Trunks: -Si mama, pues ¿quién más?, pues utilice la tarjeta de emergencias y lo compre porque estaba muy bonito así como tu mama-

Bulma no aguanto la emoción y empezó a llorar.

-Mama porque lloras?-

Bulma: -Mi pequeño hijo está creciendo, Buuuaaa!-

Trunks: -Mama ya cálmate no quiero que llores-

Bulma: -Snif, Snif, tienes razón Trunks y Gracias por el regalo-

Trunks: -De nada mama!, oye mama ¿me puedo quedar en casa de Goten este fin de semana?

Bulma: -Bueno….. Pero no quiero que hagas travesuras Trunks nada de jugar con esos dinosaurios salvajes-

Trunks: -Si mama te lo prometo, me voy adiós-

Bulma quien veía a su hijo marcharse solo levanto su brazo y lo agito un poco en señal de despedida.

7:40 pm

Bulma: -Es que acaso piensa hacer lo mismo que todos los años, no lo puedo creer no ha salido de esa maldita cámara de gravedad desde esta mañana, me esta evitando- decía una Bulma que tenía su cara roja del coraje y que caminaba de un lugar a otro dentro de la casa.

8:30 pm

Bulma: -Estoy harta, ni si quiera un "Feliz día", se acabó me voy a dormir ya no esperare a que se digne a salir de esa maldita cámara-

15 de febrero

11:40 am

Vegeta: -Mujer tengo hambre… es que acaso estas sorda que tengo ham..- fue interrumpido por la heredera de los Brief

Bulma: -Te escuche muy claramente la primera vez-

Vegeta: -Entonces porque no haz preparado la comida-

Bulma: -Para eso hice los home-robots, para que te prepararan la comida cuando tuvieras hambre-

Vegeta: - Y es que acaso Trunks no va a comer?-

Bulma: -Aquí no, él está en la casa de Milk-

Vegeta: -Bien-

Bulma: -Bien-

Vegeta: -Mujer que rayos te pasa-

Bulma: -Porque piensas que tengo algo-

Vegeta: -Ya mujer deja de estar así-

Bulma: -Así cómo?-

Vegeta –Grrrr- Gruño no soporto más esa actitud y decidió salir de la cocina en donde se encontraban.

8:30 pm

Vegeta ya había cenado y se preparaba para ir a dormir, pero cuando entro a la habitación se topó con algo o con alguien.

-Pero qué, que significa esto?-

Bulma: -Pienso irme a otra habitación-

Vegeta: -A caso es una broma, porque si es así es de mal gusto-

Bulma: -No… no es una broma, no pienso compartir la misma habitación con un hombre que ni si quiera un "Feliz día" me puede decir-

Vegeta: -Es por esa tontería, mujer y que pensaste que el príncipe de lo saiyajin se prestaría pasa esas cursilerías-

Bulma: -Como el señor no le gustan esas cursilería tampoco le debería de gustar el sexo no crees?-

Vegeta aún estaba en shock por la actitud de Bulma.

Continuara.

Valen minene:

Uuy, siempre tan amargado Veggie, aunque verdaderamente me lo esperaba jaja. Me esta guatando mucho, si es tu primer Vegeta y Bulma que bien! Por el momento va genial! Ademas, Gohan esta en lo correcto de sorprenderse jaja, Vegeta no es el mejor candidato exactamente. Bueno leere lo demas en cuanto puedas subirlo, besos!

CarXx:

jajaj, bueno es un buen tema, me gusto mucho, de todos modos no me imaginaba a vegeta en la reunion de trunks amenos de que bulma le diga que..., luego te digo, en fin me ha gustado mucho, espero con ansias la continuacion!

Gracias a por sus Reviews chicas que bueno que les gusta!

Su opinión es importante al igual que alguna observación que me quieran hacer me o dejan en un reviews :D HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.

*Nokaira*


	4. Chapter 4

**El regalo perfecto.**

**-Capitulo 4-**

**10:20 am**

Gohan: -Es aquí- indico con el dedo señalando un gran centro comercial que se encontraba en la ciudad satán, inmediatamente miro hacia a su alrededor y las calles estaban repletas de personas que transitaban de un lugar a otro. –Vaya no podremos descender en este lugar hay muchas personas-

Vegeta: -Eso a mí no me importa- inmediatamente descendió del cielo entre la gran multitud para luego dirigirse al Centro Comercial a paso firmes mientras la gran multitud se quedaba sorprendida y con un millón de preguntas de quien era esa hombre y si es acaso un espejismo lo que vieron, todos observaban a Vegeta como un ser extraño "como un extraterrestre" lo que no sabía la multitud es que tenían razón si era un extraterrestre muy poderoso.

Gohan: -No puede ser pero que desconsiderado es- Dijo para sí mismo luego pudo observar que las personas estaban en shock por lo ocurrido y decidió bajar lo más rápido posible antes de que todos volvieran a la normalidad y así lo hizo para luego dirigirse al Centro Comercial en donde se encontraba Vegeta.

Vegeta: -Porque tardas tanto, te dije que no tengo todo el día para perderlo contigo y menos en esta gran estupidez- Vegeta estaba moderando su tono ya que estaba en un lugar público y suficiente tubo con que todos se le quedaran viendo como para volver a sentir otra vez todas esas miradas perturbadoras y molestas.

Gohan ignorando el comentario del saiyajin mayor: -Bien entonces empecemos, que dice la lista-

Vegeta introdujo su mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón para luego sacar un papel que contenía una lista de posibles regalos que pueden ser del agrado de una mujer, Vegeta extendió su mano para darle el papelito a el hijo de su mayor rival.

Gohan: -A ver qué dice? – decía mientras tomaba el papel en sus manos y comenzaba a leer su contenido.

-Número uno: Puedes comprar alguna prenda de vestir que sea del gusto de Videl- Gohan abrió sus ojos como dos platos al estilo anime para luego volver a la normalidad. –No, eso no- Decía mientras un colérico príncipe lo escuchaba atentamente pero mantenía sus ojos cerrados y Gohan prosiguió leyendo.

-Número dos: - puedes Cómprale un Ipod con todas sus canciones preferidas…. Es buena idea, no espera Videl ya tiene uno-

Vegeta: -Ya déjate de tonterías y decídete de una buena vez- esta vez sí que estallo de furia, ya no lo soportaba más.

Gohan: -No te desesperes Vegeta aún no termina la lista- y continuo leyendo la lista.

-Número cinco: Pues comprarle una cadena que tenga forma de corazón aquí tienes varias opciones, primero puedes mandarle a plasmarle su fotografía junta o individual o como a mí me gusta puedes ponerles sus iniciales o nombres completos también puedes escribirle cualquier palabra que desees-

*De nuevo su indirecta, es que no se cansa…. Mmmm, ya se lo que debo de hacer* pensó el príncipe del planeta Vegeta.

Gohan: -Si este será un bonito detalle-

Vegeta: -Bien porque ya no eres un niño pequeño como para que te estén acompañando-

Gohan: -Si tienes razón Vegeta, Gracias por todo-

Vegeta: -Hmp- Luego de su gruñido que característico se fue alejando del héroe que derroto a Cell.

**11:30 am**

Ya el regalo de Videl estaba en las manos de Gohan.

Vendedor: -Gracias por su compra, que tenga un hermoso día-

Gohan solo asintió y le dedico una sonrisa para luego salir del lugar y dirigirse a su hogar.

-Vaya al fin se va!- decía un hombre un poco bajito con un tono de voz gruesa (pues adivinen quién es?) príncipe de la raza más poderosa de todo el universo.

Vendedor: -Buena día señor, en que podemos ayudarlo-

Vegeta observo una linda pulsera que tenía varios dijes como una esperanza, un corazón, una hoja, un signo de paz.

Vegeta: -Quiero esa pulsera-

Vendedor: -Quiere que le grabemos algún nombre o mensajito, si así lo decía puede escribirnos en esta libreta lo que desea que lleve el corazón escrito-

Vegeta tomo la libreta y escribió 3 palabras.

Vendedor: -Denos 2 minutos y estará lista-

Vegeta vio una pared disponible y decidió esperar esos 2 minutos recostado en ella.

Vendedor: -Ya está lista la pulsera- y el vendedor tomo una caja de regalo muy bonita e introdujo la pulsera. –Son 5,000 Jens- (así se llama el dinero en la serie, tuve que volver a ver la parte en donde secuestran a Goku, jajaj sigue siendo cómico)

Vegeta: -Acepta tarjeta de crédito-

Vendedor: -si señor-

Vegeta saco una tarjeta de crédito y se la entregó al vendedor *Que bueno que esa mujer me cedió permiso para utilizar las tarjetas de crédito en caso de emergencias*

Vendedor: -Disculpe señor, ¿usted es el esposo de la presidenta de la Corporación Capsula?

Vegeta: -Y eso a usted que le importa- Gruñó

Vendedor: -Tiene razón señor le ruego que me disculpe- y así le paso la hoja de la tarifa en donde vegeta puso su firma para luego marcharse con su regalo.

**14 de febrero.**

-Feliz día del amor y la amistad- dijo mientras la abrazaba y le daba un tierno beso en las mejillas.

Bulma: -Gracias mi amor- dijo mientras habría su regalo. –Está muy bonito Trunks- (quienes pensaron que era, ¿Vegeta? Jajaja si lo llegaste a pensar, lo siento deberías conocer más a fondo a ese rey del orgullo, él nunca se prestaría para eso)

Trunks: -Sabia que te iba a gustar mama-

Bulma: -Es un bonito reloj, y lo escogiste ¿tu?- le dijo mientras ya se ponía el reloj en su mano derecha.

Trunks: -Si mama, pues ¿quién más?, pues utilice la tarjeta de emergencias y lo compre porque estaba muy bonito así como tu mama-

Bulma no aguanto la emoción y empezó a llorar.

-Mama porque lloras?-

Bulma: -Mi pequeño hijo está creciendo, Buuuaaa!-

Trunks: -Mama ya cálmate no quiero que llores-

Bulma: -Snif, Snif, tienes razón Trunks y Gracias por el regalo-

Trunks: -De nada mama!, oye mama ¿me puedo quedar en casa de Goten este fin de semana?

Bulma: -Bueno….. Pero no quiero que hagas travesuras Trunks nada de jugar con esos dinosaurios salvajes-

Trunks: -Si mama te lo prometo, me voy adiós-

Bulma quien veía a su hijo marcharse solo levanto su brazo y lo agito un poco en señal de despedida.

**7:40 pm**

Bulma: -Es que acaso piensa hacer lo mismo que todos los años, no lo puedo creer no ha salido de esa maldita cámara de gravedad desde esta mañana, me esta evitando- decía una Bulma que tenía su cara roja del coraje y que caminaba de un lugar a otro dentro de la casa.

**8:30 pm**

Bulma: -Estoy harta, ni si quiera un "Feliz día", se acabó me voy a dormir ya no esperare a que se digne a salir de esa maldita cámara-

**15 de febrero - 11:40 am**

Vegeta: -Mujer tengo hambre… es que acaso estas sorda que tengo ham..- fue interrumpido por la heredera de los Brief

Bulma: -Te escuche muy claramente la primera vez-

Vegeta: -Entonces porque no haz preparado la comida-

Bulma: -Para eso hice los home-robots, para que te prepararan la comida cuando tuvieras hambre-

Vegeta: - Y es que acaso Trunks no va a comer?-

Bulma: -Aquí no, él está en la casa de Milk-

Vegeta: -Bien-

Bulma: -Bien-

Vegeta: -Mujer que rayos te pasa-

Bulma: -Porque piensas que tengo algo-

Vegeta: -Ya mujer deja de estar así-

Bulma: -Así cómo?-

Vegeta –Grrrr- Gruño no soporto más esa actitud y decidió salir de la cocina en donde se encontraban.

8:30 pm

Vegeta ya había cenado y se preparaba para ir a dormir, pero cuando entro a la habitación se topó con algo o con alguien.

-Pero qué, que significa esto?-

Bulma: -Pienso irme a otra habitación-

Vegeta: -A caso es una broma, porque si es así es de mal gusto-

Bulma: -No… no es una broma, no pienso compartir la misma habitación con un hombre que ni si quiera un "Feliz día" me puede decir-

Vegeta: -Es por esa tontería, mujer y que pensaste que el príncipe de lo saiyajin se prestaría pasa esas cursilerías-

Bulma: -Como el señor no le gustan esas cursilería tampoco le debería de gustar el sexo no crees?-

Vegeta aún estaba en shock por la actitud de Bulma.

Vegeta: -Que moca te pico, desde cuando le das tanta importancia a ese estúpido día-

Bulma: -Puedes quitarte de la puerta me quiero ir-

Vegeta: -¿Tanto te importa ese estúpido día?-

Bulma: -Pues claro que sí, es importante es el día en que las parejas se esfuerzan para que sea perfecto-

Vegeta: -Ven conmigo!- le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y se la llevaba forzosamente.

Bulma: -Suéltame Vegeta-

Vegeta: -Si tanto te importa ese estúpido día, te lo daré-

Bulma: -A dónde vamos?- pregunto una Bulma muy desconcertada de cualquier idea que se le allá cruzado a ese príncipe tan orgulloso

Vegeta: -Ya lo veras y no digas nada hasta que lleguemos-

Bulma: -De acuerdo.. de acuerdo pero suéltame yo puedo caminar sin que me lleves arrastras-

Vegeta: -Espérame aquí- Le dijo más bien le exigió para luego adentrarse en el sótano de la caza y buscar una cajita muy bonita la cual se entró en el bolsillo.

Bulma: -Que es lo que pretendes Vegeta?-

Vegeta: -Solo te daré ese día especial que tanto deseas-

Ambos llegaron al jardín de la casa, Vegeta tomo a Bulma en sus brazos y tomo vuelo, Bulma mantuvo todo el tiempo el rostro en el pecho de vegeta ya que le tenía pánico a volar y menos si estaba oscuro todo le daba vueltas tenía unas nauseas tremendas.

Bulma: -Detente Vegeta vas muy rápido no puedo respirar-

Vegeta: -Ya casi llegamos mujer aguanta un poco más- Le decía mientras la aferraba más a su cuerpo para que el viento no le produjera un resfriado (Vegeta es tierno hasta cuando no se lo propone) –Bien ya llegamos- decía mientras bajaba cuidadosamente con Bulma en brazos.

Bulma se sentía tan mal que desde que toco tierra le dio gracias a Kami –Gracias Kami-sama…. Es que acaso te volviste loco como se te ocurre volar a esa velocidad y de noche acaso se te olvido que le tengo fobia a las alturas desde aquel accidente-

Vegeta: -Mujer porque me recuerdas esas cosas, deja tanto el drama que mucho que te gustan las aventuras o es que se te olvida que estas en todas menos en misa-

Parece que ambos tuvieron un flash-back porque ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna.

**Bulma Prov**

Recuerdo que viajaba en una de mis naves junto con mi hijo y yajirobe íbamos en busca de esos asesinos me llenaba de emoción ver como la tecnología ha avanzado tanto a tal punto de llegar a crear unos seres tan siniestros capaces de destruir todo el planeta en tan solo segundos.

Yajirobe no estaba de acuerdo con que fuéramos a ese lugar aparte de que se le notaba en el rostro lo desesperado que estaba por regresar a la torre de Karin a él no le gustan las aventuras solo es un aburrido aunque no ha sido de ayuda en algunos casos.

Mi hermoso bebe estaba dormido en brazos de Yajirobe se ve que le agrado mucho, yo estaba de piloteando el avión y observe a lo lejos una gran capa de humo de inmediato deduje que en esa pequeña isla se encontraban los muchachos luchando contra esos androides asesinos.

Yajirobe: -Bulma de verdad tienes pensado ir a esa pequeña isla, ¿dime?-Puso una cara de horror pero que ni crea que por eso voy a flaquear y volveré a mi casa a rezar por que todo salga bien pues claro que no yo quiero ver a esos androides hasta que no los vea no me voy a ir.

-Pues claro esa es la razón porque estamos aquí- Le grite.

Yajirobe: -Pues yo no quiero ir estás loca- Dijo mientras ponía su mano en el timón para tomar otro rumbo pero yo forcejé para que eso no pasara.

-Que estás haciendo- le pregunte por todo el movimiento que hizo la nave y los escándalos de Yajirobe mi bebe se despertó y empezó a gritar. –Ya vez por estar haciendo escándalos lo hiciste llorar-

Yajirobe: -No seas tonta hay que largarnos de aquí- yo solo me deduje a dirigirle mi sonrisa maniática jajaja que poco me conoce porque cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza a la Gran Bulma Brief nadie lo saca hasta que logre mi objetivo y esos Androides son mi objetivo en este momento y así continué con el vuelo no me iba a detener por nada ni nadie.

Luego de que Trunks se calmara y se quedara tranquilo en los brazos de Yajirobe, rodé mis ojos por unos segundos para asegurarme que Trunks estaba durmiendo otra vez pero al verlo también vi la cara de enojo que traía todo el camino Yajirobe.

-Yajirobe te aseguro que los muchachos están en ese lugar que hizo explosión- Le dije muy segura de mis palabras mientras manejaba con cuidado y a toda velocidad.

-Mira no tenemos por qué arriesgarnos mejor vamos a casa y dejamos esto en mano de Goku y los muchachos además pones en peligro a tu hijo- Me dijo en un tono suave pero a la vez exigente además quería utilizar a mi hijo para que desistiera de mis planes, pero no lo lograra, no señor.

En ese mismo instante paso algo volando a toda velocidad por encima de la nave mejor dicho alguien y se veía que se dirigía al mismo lugar que nosotros, esto es un gran motivo para continuar, se me hace a ver visto a esa persona.

-¿Viste lo que paso? Ese es el chico que vino del futuro- Me sorprendí mucho al mismo tiempo que alce la voz sin darme cuenta de que había despertado a mi pequeño Trunks.

Yajirobe: -Que tonta eres Bulma ya despertaste al niño con tus gritos, porque no guardas silencio- Ignore sus groserías estaba muy feliz.

-¡Muy bien él se dirige a donde están los demás lo sabía!- Mi emoción era incontrolable así que pisé el acelerador y lo puse a toda marcha para así poder alcanzar a los muchachos antes de que matasen a esos androides sin antes haberlo visto. –En marcha- Grite de emoción.

**Vegeta Prov**

Estaba observando la pelea que tenía piccolo con el androide 20 realmente no sé qué espera esa sabandija para matarlo. –Piccolo acaba de una buena vez con él o tal vez quieras que yo me encargue de hacerlo- Le dije, me sentía un poco feliz por él aunque no lo crean al parecer se esforzó mucho en su entrenamiento porque está más fuerte que antes pero aun así no me llega ni a los tobillos.

Piccolo: -Eso no lo permitiré por si no lo sabias soy la parte maligna de Kamisama que se separó de él, no soy amable como Goku…- Pero que engreído pensé para luego notar que alguien se acercaba al parecer todos los notamos.

Krilin: -Quien es-

Gohan: -Creo que es…-

Piccolo: -Es Trunks- Dijo muy sorprendido al ver la llegada de ese muchacho del futuro pero más me sorprendí yo cuando menciono ese nombre, "¿Qué? dijo Trunks, tiene el mismo nombre que me hijo.. Y viene del futuro, ya entiendo" pensé pero al estar sumergido en mis pensamientos no escuche lo que ese chico dijo – ¿Qué? que dices- Pregunte aún estaba sorprendido él era mi hijo que venia del futuro ahora ya entiendo de donde saco ese poder saiyajin, al parecer el chico pregunto que quien era él ahora me volvió a confundir más -Pero si son los androides de quien nos platicaste- dije. Aun vagaba en mis pensamientos al parecer esos no son los androides que él conocía "Que rayos es lo que pasa aquí" pensé para mis adentros.

**Bulma Prov**

Aun seguía manejando pero me falta poco ya casi logro llegar en donde están los muchachos y ese chico del futuro.

Yajirobe: -Oye Bulma quien fue el malvado que hizo estos destrozos en la tierra- Lo ignore es que es ciego o esta inconsciente de la situación por supuesto que tuvieron que ser esos androides asesinos mientras peleaban contra nuestros amigos, esperen ya pude ver algo.

-Mira en ese lugar espantoso se encuentran todos los muchachos si tienen que ser ellos- Le dije mientras forzaba mi vista para ver si lograba identificarlos pero aún estaba lejos.

Yajirobe: -¿Qué? Estas loca acaso quieres ir?- Me dijo un poco aterrado que un poco bien dicho totalmente aterrado yo intente calmarlo.

-Todo va estar bien, a lo mejor ya termino la pelea y se encuentran sanos y salvos- Mentí realmente la pelea no ha terminado pero espero que me halla creído para que se calme un poco.

Yajirobe: -Si te acercas u poco más arrojare a este chiquillo no importa lo que pase- Dijo muy seguro yo lo mire no podía creer lo que había dicho "Pero claro él no sabe quién el padre" con esto le quitare esa idea tonta y absurda de la cabeza.

-Hazlo, acaso no te lo dije ten cuidado porque el padre de ese niño es Vegeta- Lo dije muy segura y volví a concentrarme en el frente del avión.

Yajirobe: -Uuuhh, ¿Cómo? Vegeta… Este chiquillo digo este dulce niño es el primogénito del señor Vegeta, ¡Esta bien Vamos! – Vaya al parecer Vegeta si me sirve para algo. –Así me gusta- Le dije pro fin había encontrado una manera para mantener callado y tranquilo a ese cobarde de Yajirobe.

**Vegeta Prov**

Todo encaja en mi cabeza al fin pero.. –Otros si eso es cierto entonces quien es ese androide ¿Contesta?- Le pregunte más bien le exigí a ese muchacho del futuro que resulto ser mi hijo señalando con mi dedo a esa chatarra del androide 20.

No respondió el muy estúpido no me respondió solo bajo la vista creo que ni el mismo sabe que es lo que está pasando.

Krilin: -Mira Gohan si no me equivoco en esa nave está viajando Bulma-

"Bulma pero que hace aquí, esa mujer no tiene remedio ¡Esta loca!"

**Bulma Prov**

-Hola- le dije muy contenta por haberlos encontrado con mi mano derecha le estaba saludando pero luego de unas segundos la volví a colocar al timón.

Yajirobe: -Oye loca ya viste quien está ahí ese androide sigue con vida- Cerré mis ojos ya está apunto del colapso con este sujeto y yo que pensaba que con lo de Vegeta cerraría la boca durante el camino pero cuando los abrí me topé con una gran sorpresa.

-El doctor mackigero- Susurre

Mirai Trunks: -No se acerquen es peligroso ¡Aléjense!-

Escuche una advertencia pero cuando me decidí marchar de aquel lugar un ahora rosado se acercó a toda velocidad causando un gran impacto en la nave perdí el control y la nave empezó a dar vueltas en el aire estaba muy asustada "Voy a morir" entonces grite de horror –Ahhhhhhh- entonces escuche una gran explosión.

Entonces escuche los gritos de mi bebe cuando abrí los ojos pude ver que estaba viva alguien nos salvó de esa muerte segura –Que miedo… Que terrible- Comente mientras suspiraba de alivio aun seguía escuchando los gritos de Trunks pero espera no lo tenía en mis brazos entonces me preocupe muchísimo –Mi bebe… ¿Dónde está?- Cuando lo vi mi alma volvió a i cuerpo –Aquí estas Trunks… Qué alivio no te paso nada… Muchas gracias Joven- Le sonreí gracias a ese chico misterioso mi bebe y yo estamos a salvo.

**Vegeta Prov**

"Maldición ese estúpido se atrevió a dispararle un rayo de energía a la nave, esto es una estrategia para escapar no lo puedo perder de vista" Pensé mientras veía para todas partes buscando ese miserable pero para mí mala suerte creo que escapo, ese maldita chatarra escapo.

-Demonios desapareció… ese cobarde huyó- Dije en voz alta también escuche cuando ese Calvo enano y el hijo de kakarotto le preguntaban a Bulma si se encontraba bien al parecer Trunks la salvo.

De repente Trunks se me puso en frente realmente no me lo esperaba tenía una cara muy parecida a la mía cuando me molestaba algo.

Trunks: -Oiga, ¿porque? Explíqueme porque no se preocupó por ayudarlos-

-¿Qué?- No entiendo esa actitud, de qué diablos me habla.

Trunks: -Si es su esposa y su hijo-

-Ahg que tonterías estas diciendo a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo estúpido- "Quien se ha creído que es para hablarme de esa manera, está muy equivocado si piensa que me importa lo que le pase a Bulma o a ese mocoso"

**Fin de los prov**

"No me quiero ni imaginar de lo que hubiera pasado si Mirai Trunks no salva a Bulma y a Trunks, ellos hubieran muerto por mi culpa yo debía prevenir ese ataque además ni si quiera en ese momento me importo lo que le podría haber pasado" Pensó Vegeta.

Bulma se había dado cuenta de que no nada más ella recordó ese momento.

-Vamos Vegeta eso no tiene importancia- Dijo mientras sonreía – ¿Porque me trajiste a este lugar?-

**Nota de la Autora:**

Vaya espero que me halla salido bien, tuve que revisar esta capitulo unas 6 veces y también repetir las escenas de Dragon Ball Z, me gusto mucho esta capitulo y espero que halla sido de su agrado ademas que esta larguito jajaja, voy mejorando :).

Gracias a: Valen Minene & CaXx

A ustedes les dedico este capitulo chicas!

Opinen su comentario es gratis ademas me hacen feliz :D

Próximo capitulo y ultimo sera el final de la historia.

Yo espero que aya sido de su agrado la historia, pero no estoy segura así que déjame un Review y házmelo saber :D bueno.. bueno.. si haz llegado hasta aquí leyendo un millón de GRACIAS.

***Nokaira***


	5. Chapter 5

** El regalo perfecto -Ultimo capitulo-**

_**Capitulo 5**_

-Vamos Vegeta eso no tiene importancia- Dijo mientras sonreía – ¿Porque me trajiste a este lugar?-

Era un lugar apartado de la cuidad con una gran flora el pasto era precioso a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba esa noche se podía admirar la belleza del suelo, Vegeta saco una capsula de su bolsillo era una manta grande la arrojó al suelo y se acostó sobre ella utilizando sus brazos como almohada.

Vegeta: -Haber mujer no vas a venir a sentarte- Decía mientras miraba al cielo, Bulma aún estaba en shock acaso esa era la manta que utilizaba para hacer los picnic.

Bulma: "De donde saco eso" –Vegeta aun no me dices que pretendes- Le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a él.

Vegeta: -Ya te lo dije- seguía sin dejar de mirar al cielo parece como si estuviera pensando hacer algo.

Bulma: -¿En qué piensas?- Le dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en el rostro del moreno.

Vegeta: -En que el cielo se vería mejor con estrellas-

Realmente era cierto lo que había dicho el príncipe esa noche tenía una hermosa luna llena pero no tenía suficientes estrellas para que el cielo se viera perfecto entonces Bulma observo el cielo.

Bulma: -Vaya sí que esta grande la luna y tienes razón al cielo le hacen falta las estrellas hoy- Dijo mientras observaba el gran cielo.

Vegeta: -Cierra los ojos-

Bulma: -¿Qué?... ¿Para qué?- Le dijo mientras volvía a mirar al príncipe.

Vegeta: -Solo haz lo que te pido mujer cierra los ojos- Le dijo en un tono calmado, realmente lo que tenía a Bulma en shock era que el príncipe mantenía la calma 'Estaba tratando de ser pasible'.

Bulma cerró los ojos tal y como vegeta le había dicho al instante Vegeta se sentó en la manta alzo su brazo y a punto hacia el firmamento duro varios segundos calculando la distancia para poder lanzar un rayo de energía (¿pero que pretende este loco?) Luego una gran luz amarilla salió de su brazo directo a un lugar específico la velocidad que llevaba esta bola de energía era impresionante, por un momento desapareció de la vista de los únicos ojos que lo había visto salir de su mano.

Vegeta: "Perfecto" -Ya puedes abrirlo- Le dijo mientras admiraba el bello rostro de su mujer se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna.

Bulma: -¿Pero qué?- Se quedó sin habla al presenciar un montón de estrellas que se encontraban en el cielo ahora sí que estaba perfecta la noche. –Esta precioso Vegeta ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Pregunto una Bulma totalmente impresionada por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo realmente nunca había visto un cielo tan estrellado y luminoso.

Vegeta: -Es un secreto- "Nunca le diré que tuve que destruir a el planeta _Uran _además ese planeta no estaba habitado por ningún ser vivo solo era utilizado por Freezer ese era el lugar en donde guardaban las naves espaciales de esa lagartija asquerosa" Pensó.

Bulma: -Un secreto eh- Lo miro con curiosidad.

Vegeta sabia reconocer esa mirada muy bien pero no le iba a decir nada de lo que pensó así que decidió darle el regalo que tenía para ella desde hace un día. –Toma-

Bulma: -Y esto ¿Qué es?- Le dijo para luego tomar esa pequeña cajita en sus manos.

Vegeta: -Ábrelo- Seguía hablando en ese tono suave pero rustico el cual se escucha muy sexy para los oídos de una científica.

Bulma hizo lo que su príncipe le pedía y abrió la caja para luego toparse con una hermosa pulsera de oro blanco con varios dijes en especial uno que le llamo la atención al parecer tenía algo escrito _"V&B" _en un corazón.

Bulma: -Tiene nuestras iniciales… pero que hermoso Veggie- Diciendo esto Bulma se lanzó directo a los brazos de su príncipe, Vegeta no se esperaba esta reacción y cayo de espada en la manta y Bulma encima de él, sus rostros estaban muy cerca se podía sentir la respiración del uno y el otro Bulma susurro un "Te amo" para luego besarlo en los labios apasionadamente luego de varios minutos tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire Bulma fue la primera que hablo –¿Quién te ayudo a darme este lindo detalle Veggie?-

Vegeta frunció el ceño: -Pero que dices no necesito la ayuda de nadie, te conozco muy bien… Hmp- Gruñó (realmente se pasó Bulma como le pregunta eso además él se esforzó para que nadie se diera cuenta de que le había comprado algo)

Bulma: -Ooh Veggie yo sé que cuando te lo propones llegas hacer muy tierno- Dijo melosamente.

Vegeta: -Hmp- Gruñó para luego darle la espalda, Bulma se acercó y lo abrazo por detrás.

Bulma: -Vamos Veggie no te enojes solo pensé que Gohan te había ayudado nada mas-

Vegeta: -ESE IDIOTA QUE ME VA AYUDAR A MI, SI NI SIQUIERA EL SABIA QUE REGALAR- Dijo furioso pero Bulma seguía con su melosidad.

Bulma: -Tengo curiosidad, si tenías el regalo un día antes de San Valentín porque no me lo habías dado- Dijo mientras soltaba su abrazo para sentársele en las piernas a su príncipe posando sus manos detrás de la nuca.

Vegeta miro fijamente esos ojos azules que se clavaban es su corazón todos los días al despertar, entonces coloco sus manos en las cintura de su mujer para inspirarse en una respuesta.

-Mujer no necesito de un absurdo día para darte algo sabes que no soy tan expresivo con mis sentimientos pero para mí todos los días son el día del amor y no necesito de ningún día en específico para demostrarte que eres la única mujer que me importa en todo el universo, por eso decidí guardarte este regalo para otro día ya que sabía que estabas esperando algún detalle de mi parte. Yo solo quería darte a demostrar que no necesito de ningún tonto día para darte y demostrarte una vez más que yo siempre estaré a tu lado Bulma Brief-

Bulma aún no podía creer que Vegeta se halla expresado de esa manera y nunca lo vio de esa manera al parecer tenía razón solo es un absurdo día no es necesario esperar todo un año para demostrarle a una persona que lo amas para eso están todos los días de la vida para dedicársela a esa persona que amas para enamorarte todos los días de la misma persona y decirle lo que sientes, al fin Bulma llegaba a comprender esas palabras el tan solo que él estuviera ahí junto a ella y Trunks era una muestra de amor que recibía todos los días.

-Tu eres el regalo perfecto para mi- Tiernamente hablo Bulma.

-Si lose pero si llegas a comentar algo de esta noche, yo lo negare todo- Dijo mostrando una sonrisa divertida para luego besarla como si no existiera mañana.

** -Fin-**

**Nota de la autora:**

Que les pareció el final?

Primero debo decir que me encanto escribir esta historia es mi primer Bulma x Vegeta tal vez haga mas, no lose jejej, para mi fue un gran reto hacer el capitulo anterior en donde estuvieron los flash back debo decir que no estuvo fácil dure mucho tiempo en perfeccionar los pensamientos de los personajes pero para mi eso fue lo que sintieron ambas parejas en ese episodio los diálogos de ambos están en latino "_Yo soy latina_" jaajaja también que es la primera historia que subo completa :o :D

Para los que leen "Broma para poner a Gohan celoso" ya volveré a retomar la historia solo me detuve para escribir esta y los que no la han leído los invito a leer mi segundo Fic de Gohan x Videl.

Creo que me gane un comentario de felicitaciones o de insultos porque la TERMINE, ehh no se tomen lo de los insultos enserio jajaj solo es una broma.

-Gracias a los que me dejaron reviews y a los que NO también- -Gracias a todos por leer-

~Hasta la próxima~

** *Nokaira* **


End file.
